<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Call Saul by mimabeann, NemesisGray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421655">Better Call Saul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann'>mimabeann</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray'>NemesisGray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the love story of Sealbéath (saul-bay-uh) &amp; Sol'yc (saul-ic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Jedi Consular|Barsen'thor/Male Republic Trooper</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Call Saul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sealbéath yawned, shuffling into the cafe. The building was located almost right on top of the Senate tower and always open. Nifty, that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Master Sealbéath! Good morning!” the young man behind the counter cried upon spying her meander up to the counter. “Your usual?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, please, Kio.” she smiled at the barista, liking the way the Force ebbed and flowed around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right away Master Sealbéath!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She <em>watched</em> as he scurried away to make her latte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, she went to stand next to the window, she couldn’t see, not in the traditional sense, but gazing at the way the Force flowed like a river as the people walked past the shop always calmed her. Today was going to be a busy day. She wasn’t sure she was up to the task honestly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing again, she half-listened for her order.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>#</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sol’yc stumbled into the cafe, only partially awake and mostly annoyed. He hated trying to acclimate his body to different time zones; it was the worst part of being a soldier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aric Jorgan, Sol’yc’s too chipper subordinate, studied the menu and offered suggestions as Sol’yc grunted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jorgan,” Sol’yc rubbed his eyes and tried to blink away sleep. Seriously, Aric Jorgan was too damn chipper in the morning, odd for the older man, “I don’t care. I merely want caffeine.” Sol’yc’s eyes wandered over his fellow customers. “Copious amounts of caffeine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aric snickered and ordered for his CO.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sol’yc blinked slowly and stared glassy eyed out of the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>#</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saul! Latte for Saul!” the barista cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s us, sir.” Jorgan tapped Sol’yc on the arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sol? You couldn’t give them my full name?” Sol’yc cast an askance glare at the shorter and older Cathar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did, the poor kid couldn’t spell it or say it.” Aric shrugged and went back to typing on his datapad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Sol’yc pushed himself out of his chair and stomped towards the barista.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks,” he grunted with a pained twisting of his lips that he hoped was a smile despite the exhaustion headache beginning to form, grabbing the two to-go cups.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barista smiled and jerked his chin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The large Cathar shoved Aric’s caf into the other man’s waiting hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh,” Aric started conversationally, “we could’ve slept in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Growling in annoyance, Sol’yc took a large swig of his caf only to discover it wasn’t caf. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Swallowing, he took the lid off to gaze critically at the liquid in his cup. It was murky brown and scented faintly of lavender. “Jorgan,” he looked at the older man, seeing the blissfully happy stupid face the man always made when drinking caf, “what did you order me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cinnamon macchiato with two shots of espresso. Why?” Aric blinked at Sol’yc’s cup. “That doesn’t look like a cinnamon macchiato.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s because it’s not,” Sol’yc frowned, taking another sip, “it’s tea with milk and a hint of lavender and honey. It’ delicious but it’s not caf.” He offered the cup to Aric.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older man, being curious like all Cathar, accepted the cup and took a sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm,” he made an impressed face, “that is delicious. Want to tell the barista, get them to remake it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah,” Sol’yc shook his head, “just pass me a stim to get through today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>#</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sealbéath stood tapping her foot next to the bar; she’d had a week of getting a cinnamon macchiato, and while she didn’t dislike the drink, she did however, prefer her Kaasian Fog latte. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She inclined her head in greeting as a tall man, a soldier, she could tell by the way the Force moved around him, came to stand beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Latte for Saul!” the barista cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What kind?” she heard the soldier ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had a pleasant voice, mild purr, and slight vibrato as he spoke. That meant he was a Cathar since Bothans never reached his height.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kaasian Fog Latte.” the barista stuttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s mine,” Sealbéath smiled up at the soldier, hand reaching out to take the to-go cup from the barista.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Latte for Saul!” another barista cried, coming to stand by the first one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a cinnamon macchiato?” Sealbéath asked, amusement lacing her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” she felt the barista’s shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it seems we have solved the mystery of getting each other’s orders this past week.” she chuckled a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a few seconds but when the soldier finally laughed, she felt herself blush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lieutenant Sol’yc,” he introduced himself with a bow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Master Sealbéath,” she curtseyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard Lieutenant Sol’yc grab his caf with a muttered thank-you to the barista before turning his full attention to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Going to the Senate Tower?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would it please you to be escorted?” she could tell he was smiling based on the timbre of his voice and the way he flared in the Force.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It would please me very much, Lieutenant.” she grinned back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Side by side, they left the cafe, for once, actually drinking what they ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kaasian Fog Latte- just my swtor version of London Fog Latte. Which is DELICIOUS and my favorite latte honestly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>